


Perfection

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The Kings of Rikkaidai.





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2014-02-04 10:49pm to 11:08pm  
> Inspiration: A vid on youtube at the time called 'Akaya-No Good Deed' by 'xWOAStarStudiox'.

Having been bothered by Niou Masaharu over and over again, Yagyuu Hiroshi had finally relented and come to watch a few matches - from the sidelines, of course. He had to admit - if only to himself - the term 'kings' did fit perfectly to the current tennis team of Rikkaidai. 

The team looked as majestic as he would have imagined a king during a public viewing. Every pose, every turn of the body, every gesture was precise and fluid. Some of the motions were even performed in slow-motion and the girls near him started screeching. Yagyuu could understand them wholeheartedly. If he wasn't a gentleman his mouth might have opened in awe as well. The team was perfect. And he would never understand why Niou had come to him of all people. He would never be this perfect. Not in a million years. 

As if knowing that someone's look lingered a bit too long on his person, Niou Masaharu looked up and searched the stands with his eyes, stopping right on Yagyuu's figure before smirking in his customary way. Yagyuu could have sworn he heard the word 'Puri', if he hadn't known it was logically impossible. But Niou's look did not stray away, not even at the end of practice when the platinum haired trickster came right towards him, his sweaty skin glinting in the sun. 

Perfection.


End file.
